


Drippin'

by zaynandlouis



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Crack, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Facials, Finger Sucking, Kinda?, M/M, it's funny but not really crack idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynandlouis/pseuds/zaynandlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if jill realizes what's going on, zach's never going to be able to show his face in florida or the surrounding states again. he's going to permanently be exiled to new york, possibly limited to the confines of frankie's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drippin'

**Author's Note:**

> another fic about zach's parents hearing him get fucked. loves it. 
> 
> thank you to nicole for being my beta.

zach is gorgeous, all flushed cheeks and mussed hair. his cock is hard against his belly, an angry red at the tip that almost matches the sheets he spreads himself out on. the winter has left zach's skin a pale ivory, the contrast between the crimson and creamy white making frankie's eyes go wide with interest. 

"you look good," frankie tells zach, climbing up the bed after him.  

"do i?"

"definitely."

frankie takes a few minutes to give zach's neck attention, kissing all the sensitive spots he's now familiar with. he presses his kisses up zach's jaw and all around his face, avoiding his lips.

"frankie," zach whines, arching his back off the bed and trying to get frankie's lips on his. 

"sh, you're too cute." 

zach smiles when he finally gets a kiss. he grips a hand on the back of frankie's neck to ensure he stays put, which he does until he has zach writhing for more than just kisses. 

he takes a while to appreciate zach's prettiness, running his fingertips over the stubble of his jaw and the contours of his face. he tracesone of his thumbs from zach's temple down his hairline, and follows the soft indent of his cheekbone to his pouty mouth.

his thumb slips inside and like the good boy he is, zach closes his lips around the digit and sucks. he holds frankie's gaze, gagging when frankie slides the pad of his thumb back towards zach's throat. he already knows his throat will be raw and sore before this is over.

tipping zach's chin back, frankie smiles down at him with pride. zach is pliant under his control. 

 

* * *

 

zach chokes some when it hits the back of his throat, but that only seems to encourage frankie. he starts to fuck into his mouth harder, groaning and arching into the wet suction. 

not that frankie can see it, but zach's eyes are red rimmed and starting to water. he tries his best to relax his throat. he doesn't want to pull off just yet. it only takes a few more thrusts for his throat to adjust, and then he can swallow around frankie's girth. 

white knuckled from gripping the headboard so hard, frankie pushes into zach's mouth until he can feel a nose pressing against his lower stomach. he fucks in and out in shallow thrusts, making zach swallow again and again until he starts gagging. 

spit starts to leak out around frankie's dick and zach whines. he loves it, the feel of frankie's precum and his own drool mixing together in his mouth and dripping down his chin.

zach's breathing starts to grow frantic, and frankie, who knows just how much zach can take, pulls back to let him catch his breath. in return zach licks the head, paying special attention to the precum oozing from frankie's slit. 

"fuck," frankie is able to see zach now, the sight making him harder, if possible, "your mouth is so good." 

just as zach's about to take frankie's dick back in his mouth, his phone vibrates on the side table. they exchange looks that say  _don't you dare_  and  _it could be important_. 

"hurry the fuck up," frankie commands. he waits for zach to nod before handing him the phone. 

expecting frankie to climb off him, zach is surprised when all frankie does is lean back and sit on zach's chest again. he's even more surprised when frankie's hand finds its way to his dick, starting to jack off towards zach's face.

zach accepts the call, pressing the screen to his sweaty cheek. "h-hello?" 

holding his hand to his ear makes frankie's knee jam into his pit, which hurts, so he balances the phone against his face and brings the hand back to frankie's ass cheek. frankie pushes back into the touch appreciatively. 

"zach?" his mom's tone is questioning, obviously put off by his stuttering. 

"yeah?" 

"are you okay? why are you breathing so hard?" 

it takes a few blinks for zach to look away from frankie's dick, up to his face and then up at the ceiling. he tries to think about the time in seventh grade when his mom gave him the sex talk, or the time senior year when his dad was out of town, so he had to drive her to her mammogram and listen to her complain about breast tenderness the whole ride home. anything to distract himself from his current situation, which is having a dick half a foot from his face while on the phone with his mother. 

"yeah, um. yeah, mom, i'm fine. did you need something?" 

"don't take that tone with me, zachary," jill scolds. 

zach's almost positive that frankie can't make out what jill's saying as more than a series of mumbles, but the exact moment she says his name frankie slaps the head of his dick against zach's bottom lip. zach gives him a warning look. 

"sorry, mom. how have you been?" 

she sighs, and at first zach thinks he's going to get reprimanded again, but apparently she's just preparing for her tirade. 

"tiger is still tearing up all the furniture. i really don't understand why you couldn't have taken him. couldn't frankie have taken him? it's not like he couldn't afford to replace furniture. i don't have money coming out of my ass, zach. i'm already having to pay for peyton's tutor, since you're not around. what are you doing with your degree now? have you even been looking for a real job? zach? are you there?" 

at the raised volume of his mom's voice, zach snaps out of his trance. he has to reach up and readjust the phone, sweat (and possibly some body fluid from earlier) making it hard to keep in place.  

"i'm here, mom. i'm just, uh," he wracks his brain for a lie, "i'm still unpacking." 

"it's been, what? two weeks? i thought aj was supposed to help you with that."

"he's been, um, busy. law school, and all."

"perhaps you should have gotten a law degree."

there's static silence on the line and for a minute zach thinks maybe she hung up, but then frankie fails to bite back a groan and his mother's voice is back on the other end immediately. 

"is someone there with you?"  

if jill realizes what's going on, zach's never going to be able to show his face in florida or the surrounding states again. he's going to permanently be exiled to new york, possibly limited to the confines of frankie's apartment. 

"no, mom. i'm just distracted. i have um, a lot of stuff on my chest." 

the pun is awful, and frankie wants to laugh but he's too fixated on the rhythm of his hand. he raises up onto his knees so his weight is off zach's chest instead, and zach closes his eyes in horror. he can't believe frankie is doing this. 

frankie's dick is right in zach's face now, and he thinks if frankie jerks his hand any faster it'll slip off and hit him in the face. 

"do you want to call me back another time? i wouldn't want to bother you, or anything." zach can hear the venom in her voice, but he's grateful for the out. he desperately needs to hang up before he gets a full facial while talking to her. 

"yeah. that'd probably be best, mom," he nods even though she can't see. he's rushing but frankie's face is already starting to contort, telling him it's too late.

"okay, i'll talk to you later. love you." frankie's cum splatters across his face as jill speaks, most of it landing on the cheek opposite his phone. 

"love you," he returns, a glob of cum falling from the tip of his nose to his bottom lip, "too."


End file.
